


don't you dare quit so easy

by fallish



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Church Feels, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 01:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallish/pseuds/fallish
Summary: The church isn't empty today.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	don't you dare quit so easy

When Markus entered the church, he didn’t expect to find anyone else in the decrepit building. Lately, he had been using the place as a studio, someplace quiet to paint. The lighting from the high windows provided the perfect setting, and every inch of the building had character. He wanted to capture the spirit that embodied the church, despite the days it went empty. The gathering of humans, and later androids, left an impression in the heart of the building. 

The more religious imagery had been taken down, the banners and statues gone. In their place, there was heavy graffiti from the revolution and messages from androids who had not quite come out of the raid on Jericho. Markus had come back, the urge to retrace the steps he took to freedom too strong after all the meetings and bigotry in the government he had to put up with one day, to find the stifling air of stress dissipated in the eerie quiet of the church.

He had started by bringing a small easel and a box of paints that Carl used to bring with him when he painted outdoors. The atmosphere of the house was almost suffocating in the absence of his father. Though Leo had returned and welcomed him back, he only returned to enter stasis and care for the art that was never taken care of. Hours spent in the studio, just looking through Carl’s work brought him grief, and he never worked well in the house. 

The church was devoid of that grief. Instead, he felt the same hope he felt the night they all gathered, having just lost their temporary home, when they decided to march on the camps. It was almost giddy with victory. His work came so easily in the church that soon he was moving in canvases as big as the ones Carl used to adore taking up many square feet of wall space at a time. It felt holy. The art created in the environment felt different than the art he did before he left Carl. There was no hesitation. He moved in the bigger paints.

Walking into the church today, he was surprised to find Connor gazing up at his latest piece, lying on the floor of the church and looking up at the work. The other RK model scrambled to sit up at the sight of him. “Sorry, I did not mean to intrude. I was just looking for someplace to think,” he hesitated. “I will be out of your hair now. My apologies.” He stood with a remarkable speed, pushing himself up from his crab walk position he had scrunched into upon seeing Markus. As Markus observed the younger android, he began to notice his actual disheveled appearance and the way his LED was cycling red from the moment he heard him walk in.

“Why don’t you stay a bit? I like to see that people actually appreciate my work, instead of regarding it as the work of the famed android leader. You seem a little,” he took a moment to choose his words, “troubled, today. You can watch me work if you’d like. Maybe talk about whatever’s going on. No pressure.” He shrugged leisurely and set his new paints down on his workbench. He wasn’t scheduled for any events today, and he didn’t have any meetings that couldn’t be rescheduled. If Connor decided to stay, he wouldn’t have any trouble keeping him company.

Connor, to say the least, seemed to have relaxed somewhat. His LED was now cycling yellow, and from what Markus could see, he had fixed his posture the moment he turned his back. He appeared to be in thought while Markus set up around him. 

“I appreciate the offer, Markus, but I really should go.” He fixed his tie briefly and nodded in Markus’ direction. “Thank y-”

“You sure?” Markus interrupted, turning to face him with a raised eyebrow and a small smile. All at once, the false bravado left Connor’s shoulders and the confidence on his face disappeared. He shook his head slowly then almost frantically as the seconds passed. Frowning, Markus quickly closed the distance between them and pulled Connor into a hug, sitting the both of them down on the closest pew. “Hey, no, please tell me what’s wrong.” He wondered if he had said something wrong in their brief interaction. Desperate as Connor’s shoulders began shaking, he whispered, “I don’t know how to help.”

The other android simply shook for minutes, not saying anything. Markus stayed with him, letting Connor lean on his shoulder and keeping his arms around him. His plans to paint went out the window when his friend was in need of support.

“I do not think you could have helped.” Connor said miserably as his breath stopped hitching. “I think this needed to happen. I needed to lose it.” He shook his head. “I don’t feel as bad as before. It is interesting that those tears had a similar effect to me as they have with humans.” He began to look as though his mind had wandered off without him.

“Before that happens again, can you tell me what caused this? I don’t want to do something bad to happen to you. And if something bad has already happened, I would like to help you fix whatever that was if it can be fixed.” Markus tugged him closer so that they could feel each other’s warmth in the cold church.

Connor looked like he was going to exit his skin with the way his hands immediately began searching his pockets. Markus pulled out a quarter, knowing he wanted something to do with his hands if he was going to talk. Shooting him a grateful look, Connor started, ”I have been living with Lieutenant Hank Anderson. I believe you met after the revolution?” Upon receiving a nod of confirmation, he continued, “Well, I work at the same place I worked before the revolution, and I see the lieutenant every day, and he has recently been telling me I should explore having more androids around. So I have been trying. I spend more time at events in New Jericho. I try to befriend the other humans at work.”

His throat clicked and the coin began to move faster over his knuckles. The faint ding of it as he threw it between his hands echoed in the acoustics of the church. “I do not fit in anywhere,” the disappointment was blatant in his tone. “I have tried everything. I am alienated from the humans as I am not one of them, and the androids who do not know me personally still think of me as who I was before I deviated. They refuse to even try to know me. I keep thinking ‘I would like to go home’, no matter where I am. I feel as though I have no home in this new world I lent a hand in creating.” As he finished, his voice grew staticky, his emotions overwhelming. For the last few moments, he stared at the coin settled in his palm, his hand shaking.

Markus processed the way Connor had taken steps to try and integrate with his community, with little success. “Well, this may not help, but I think that’s not fair. You gave a lot of androids a second chance during the revolution. It isn’t okay that they won’t give you the same courtesy. They don’t see how wonderful you are.” He tilted Connor’s head up so he could look him in the eyes. 

“I want you to memorize this, Connor.” The other android nodded. “Connor, you are so loved. Hank loves you like a son. He wants what’s best for you. Simon loves how easy it is to communicate with you. I know you two have been running into each other at the mingle events. He appreciates your presence more than he enjoys anyone else’s. North can’t stand the way you make the biggest eyes at her. She thinks you’re too precious for your own good.” He made sure Connor was watching him. 

“I love you. You are so intelligent and I love the way you speak your mind. I love your smile and how you laugh at my jokes, even when I’m not funny. I love how much you love your friends and your family. I love the way you sneak Sumo treats, even though he’s big enough. I love that my friend’s love you. Connor, I need you to see that no matter what anyone else thinks, I am here. We are all here for you.” Markus wiped at a tear that fell down Connor’s face. “Okay?”

“How am I supposed to be okay?” He cried. “You love me. You really do love me, oh my Ra9.” He smiled through his tears. “That was exactly what I needed to hear, Markus.” He buried his hands in the back of Markus’ coat and hugged him close. “By the way, in case it was not completely obvious, I love you too.” And Markus could feel the tightness in his chest release, hearing Connor laugh. Smiling, he turned and placed a kiss on the other’s forehead. That was better.

**Author's Note:**

> 30 minute sprints! I love them! They inspire me! I had a good prompt today: Holy. I have been daydreaming this one all day. I may have projected a little bit too much onto Connor (I am back on my bicultural bullshit, leave me be).
> 
> Also, I am in a very Snow Patrol mood lately. Anyone remember them? Chime off in the comments if you do. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @fallish if you want process/progress updates on this 30 day challenge.


End file.
